Greater Galactic Empire
The Greater Galactic Empire is the pre-eminent Kami-sanctioned union of Human nations, with the purpose of carrying out the Divine Mission as taught by the Imperial Truth. Yamatai, Jeobseon and the People's Republic are the nations that currently make up the Greater Galactic Empire. Eventually, all Human nations will join the Empire, either of their own volition or, in dire cases, the Empire's forces destroying their misguided leadership through armed conflict. This is all in order to bring about the Divine Destiny of Humanity and Galactic Purification. As Yamatai is the dominant and superior cultural and political force in the Empire, the Greater Galactic Empire is sometimes known as the Greater Galactic Empire of Yamatai. History Main article: History of the Greater Galactic Empire Preliminary Main articles: Colonial period, Secession Wars, End Wars, First War of Imperial Unification Humans first began to colonise what would become Imperial Space around the year 2063, beginning on the planet Yamatai. Over the centuries to follow, Humanity also began colonising most of the other inhabitable planets in the general area during this colonial period. The roots of the Greater Galactic Empire originated in the series of revolutionary movements that appeared during the colonial period, when colonisation of Imperial Space reached its peak. The main colonial nations on Chikyū experienced an increasing lack of resources and began to withdraw large amounts of resources from the outer colonies, re-exerting political, economic and military presences throughout the colonies. This bred a revolutionary sentiment in many colonies, culminating in the Secession Wars which began on Xindalu. Xindalu was later destroyed by nuclear weapons in an act of genocide by the colonial powers, resulting in the End Wars on Chikyū. By the end of the Secession Wars and the beginning of the End Wars, the former colonies in the region had coalesced into separate nations. These were the Empire of Yamatai, the Galactic People's Republic, the Jeobseon Cooperative, the Celestial Union and independent planets Niigata and Aomori. Shortly after, the homeworld of Humanity was destroyed by a devastating nuclear war between the former colonial powers thanks to their hubris and lack of faith in the Imperial Shrine. This marked the end of colonial interference with the new nation-states that would become the Greater Empire, and the tragic end of the home planet of Humanity, the greatest creation of Izanagi. The events leading up to the establishment of the Greater Empire began with the Galactic People's Republic-aligned Celestial Union attempting to coerce factions in the then-ongoing Niigata Civil War to join with it. Alarmed by this, the Empire invaded Niigata to end the civil war and put down remaining pro-Chikyū and pro-Union factions, allowing Niigata to join the Empire as a third core world. In retaliation, the Celestial Union attacked Aomori, an ally of the Empire. However, in exchange for the Empire's protection against the Celestial Union, Aomori joined the Empire, bringing the Empire and the Union into a full confrontation and open war, the First War of Imperial Unification. Ending with an armistice, the First War of Imperial Unification left Hirasaka and Mizuho as the only remnants of the Celestial Union, largely protected by their alliance with the Galactic People's Republic. During the same period, the Jeobseon War was also ongoing, between the Jeobseon Cooperative and the United States of Jeobseon faction. The landmark Park-Yamaguchi Agreement in 2260 brought Imperial aid to the Jeobseon Cooperative, laying the groundwork for the end of the war and the eventual Jeobseon-Yamatai Treaty in 2261. Formation of the Greater Empire Main article: Declaration of the Greater Empire The Jeobseon-Yamatai Treaty brought Jeobseon into a union with the Empire of Yamatai, though definitely not a full annexation. Cold War Following the cessation of hostilities between the Empire, the remnants of the Celestial Union and the Galactic People's Republic, a three-way cold war began between the factions, with the Empire and the Galactic People's Republic comparable in size and level of development while the Celestial Union was safe due to its alliance with the Republic. In such a volatile environment, small skirmishes occasionally took place and military technologies developed at a rapid pace for a tense entire century. During this time, the Empire also helped the burgeoning Jeobseon Cooperative to attain supremacy over their planet, attaining the Korean-dominated world as a strong ally. Second War of Imperial Unification Relations with the Galactic People's Republic began to thaw after several outreach programmes on both sides, threatening to end the cold war. It was suddenly discovered that Hirasaka had independently colonised a moon, Mizuho. The Empire claimed that Hirasaka was building weapons of mass destruction and invaded the smaller nation, finally incorporating the rebellious planet into the Second Expanse region, then seizing Mizuho, eradicating the Celestial Union. The Galactic People's Republic did not take action during the war but relations deteriorated once again, as the Empire and its ally Jeobseon were now larger and more powerful than the Republic. First Expansion Period In the newfound peace during the continued cold war with the Republic, the Empire began reaching outwards to form new colonies and connect with the galactic community at large. The colonies of Nemuro and Teshio were founded in the First Frontier shortly before the Empire first contacted the Galactic Concordat, discovering to their disgust the existence of non-human races, as well as humans which did not share their ideology. The Empire then withdrew to its familiar isolationist state, cutting all external connection and chasing away trade and scout ships that moved close to their territory - the common stereotypical depiction of an isolationist Yamatai stems from their behaviour during this period. Discovery of the Nekari It was during this period of exploration that the alien species within the Imperial borders itself, the Nekari on the planet Neka, were discovered. A developed, starfaring civilisation of aquatic cephalopods, the Nekari had long known of the humans in their area but chose to do nothing, being in some ways even more isolationist than their rivals. Fuelled by their dogmatic beliefs, the Empire promptly went to a war of extermination against the Nekari. Faced with superior technology, the Empire failed and changed tactics to a war of containment, ensuring the Nekari were boxed into what was christened the Nekari Exclusion Zone. Few people outside of the Empire are aware of this ongoing situation. Empire-Republic War Distracted by the war against the Nekari and their defeat, the Empire failed to notice the Galactic People's Republic planning to end their regional rivals once and for all. Armed with technologies purchased from abroad, the Republic cut a swathe through Imperial Space and struck at Yamatai directly. As the hard-fought and nigh-legendary Battle of Yamatai raged for months, the Empire launched an attack on Ashihara, cutting off the Republic's supply line and liberating the planet at last. The Battle of Yamatai ended as the forces were recalled to defend Republic space, though the Empire encircled them at Dongchuang and defeated half of the People's Space Force, also nominally taking over the ice planet. Following this, the Empire then attacked Qingshan itself, and after several months of bitter fighting finally came to a ceasefire with the entrenched communists. The terms of ceasefire allowed the Empire to keep Dongchuang and Ashihara, while the Galactic People's Republic kept Reqing and Netsui. Qingshan itself was split into half between the Empire and the Republic, with numerous walls and demilitarised zones erected between the split continents. The Galactic People's Republic continued to exist as the government of the limited-autonomy Aoyama Special Autonomous Region. Peace had finally been attained in Imperial Space, though the policy of containment against the Nekari continued. Treaty of Hanamura The GPR joins in the Treaty of Hanamura. Second Expansion Period What could have been considered a golden age for Yamatai then followed, with the new technology and resources coming from the conquest of the Republic and the cessation of hostilities allowing the Empire and Jeobseon to flourish. More missions to reach out to the galaxy again resumed, and the New Frontier worlds of Suwa and Atsuta were colonised. Imperial Civil War Main article: Imperial Civil War An unpopular Prime Minister was elected by a hair width, and the faction of the Teikoku Gikai opposed to him attempted to impeach him. However, he then tried to dissolve the Teikoku Gikai and grant himself emergency powers. This resulted in a brief civil war between both parties until the Imperial Shrine stepped in to stop the fighting. This unpopular leader also attempted to get the People's Republic to fight against the Empire, which resulted in them getting damaged more and becoming the isolationists they are today. Modern day and the Third Expansion Period In addition to contacting new civilisations and the Concordat once again, the Empire opened up trade with other civilisations in the landmark Hidaka Special Trade Zone Act just twenty years prior to the present day, which allowed the frontier planet of Hidaka to be opened up for external parties to conduct trade, with the obvious exception of non-human nations. The same act also allowed Imperial trade convoys and citizens to go beyond the Empire's borders freely for the first time, finally integrating the Empire with the galaxy in some way. The newest colony was formed 10 years ago on some moon. Astrography Over 141 fully-explored star systems exist within Imperial Space, with around 1,000 moons and planets. Of these, 19 inhabitable celestial bodies exist. Yamatai leads the way in exploration and expansion of the Empire, and is fully responsible for such activities, primarily though the Imperial Navy Cartographer Division and the Imperial Galactic Settlement Provision. Other member states are prohibited from carrying out colonisations projects on newly-discovered inhabitable planets or moons beyond Imperial Space. Member states *Yamatai *Jeobseon *People's Republic Eventually, all Human states will join with the Empire. As such, provisions are in place to incorporate new Human states as part of the Empire upon integration. Politics Foreign relations Military Economy Internal market Monetary union Energy Infrastructure Agriculture Competition See also *Yamatai *Jeobseon *People's Republic Category:Nations Category:Politics